


le roi est mort

by kyrilu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Murder, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki attempts to open Odin's weapon vault.</p><p>Thor 2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le roi est mort

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying TDW-Loki characterization; don’t mind me…

Shrouded in the image of Odin, Loki passed a hand over the weapons vault door.  It was made of firm metal, and felt cool to his skin.  Loki stepped back, waiting for it to swing open.

The door remained closed.

With a shake of his head, Loki put his hand on the door once again, and pressed magic into his palm.  He could feel the burst of power gathering there, and he saw the door accepting it, absorbing green into its surface.

And yet, the door remained closed.

“Well,” he said.  “That’s inconvenient.”

He turned to the raven perched on a nearby torch.  “What has he done?”

 _When the Dark Elves came, the All-Father sealed the vault_ , the raven told him.

“And I am the All-Father now,” Loki said, showing his teeth.  He had dropped the illusion now.  He stood before the raven with a hard look in his eyes.  “Tell me what I need to do.”

Munin stared at him with dark, beady eyes.  He and his brother had recognized Loki, the first time they had seen him.  Hugin had escaped, but Loki had been able to ensnare Munin with a well-timed spell.  Loki had no fondness for his father’s _pets_ , but he realized their uses, as familiars of magical knowledge and espionage.

He knew that Hugin would return.  The creatures, despite their appearances, were very sentient.  When Loki was a boy, Munin had once been injured in the wing, and Hugin had tended to him.

Munin finally spoke.   _It needs blood._

Loki looked at the door-- _blood_ \--and he laughed.

“Then blood it shall have.”

* * *

 

Odin lay in a golden, shimmering bed.  When Loki had found him, he had been submerged in the Odinsleep.  It was a simple matter of keeping him under, imbuing magic into his father’s sleeping form.

What an old fool.

Loki leant over Odin, whispered in his ears, and then slit his throat.

* * *

 

So many years ago, Loki had watched Hugin touch his beak to Munin’s bloody feathers.  His beak glittered gold--healing magic, Loki identified.

“How did he do that, father?” Loki said.  The brothers twined their wings in together in reunion, talking together in their bird-speak.

“They are my familiars,” Odin explained.  “They may draw from my magic if I allow them to.”

Odin and Loki were standing on a tower balcony, which overlooked the palace gardens.  Hugin and Munin were perched on a tree branch, where light and shadow played over them.  The wind blew, making branches and leaves sway in the wind, blocking the sun, letting it in.  Loki squinted to see them, a hand above his eyes.

“Loki,” Odin said quietly.  “Wherever and whenever there may be battle, always protect your brother.  And he, as well, will always protect you.”

Odin had recently returned from a skirmish in Vanaheim.  It was there where Munin was injured.

Loki thought: _Battle._

Loki was young, but his blood still rushed at the mention of battle.  He felt himself shift into a stance his mother had taught him, an invisible dagger in his hand.  He thought he could feel a weight--a responsibility.  A throne.

He looked at the ravens and nodded.

* * *

 

Loki fed Munin out of his own hand.  The bird settled there, eating the berries he had picked from the palace gardens, and as Munin ate, Loki set a hand on the raven’s feathers.  Magic coursed between them, connecting them.

“There we are,” Loki murmured.

He had a vial of red in his other hand.  He would require Munin’s counsel to open the vault.

* * *

 

Loki burned the body.

He did not set his father to the stars.

* * *

 

There was an apology to his mother in here somewhere, but Loki did not have one, nor offer a semblance of one.

When he had bent over Odin, right before he killed him, he had whispered: _Long live the king._

* * *

 

Loki had seen Thor off to protect the other realms--or more specifically, to ensure that he would stay out of Loki's way.  He had also sent the Warriors Three and Sif to the Collector with the Aether.

It was just a mere matter of waiting, now that he had access to the Tesseract and the Infinity Gauntlet.

He stood on the Bifrost.  The bright colors shimmered at his feet.  He would have to properly deal with Heimdall soon--it taxed his strength to constantly prevent the guardian from seeing him, and so of course, he was suspicious already.  But it was not the time for that yet.

There was a flash of black, and Hugin alighted on Loki’s right shoulder.  Munin, on his left, squawked a greeting.

Loki smiled.  “Welcome back,” he said.

He turned, and he walked back toward the shining towers of Asgard.

 


End file.
